under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Gofun
Gofun(ゴーフン Gōfun)is a Bemborg that appeared in Episode 4 of Mirai Robo Daltanious. His name could translate as Goufun. Appearance Gofun has a humanoid appearance, wearing gray armor and black tights with a chain belt around the waist and a capsule for the buckle. On his back is a dark green circular, flat shell with spikes all over and has slender legs with three toe claws on the feet. He has two horns that are on each side of his head but are pointed upward and has long yellow hair. Gofun also has a ghastly face with hollow eyes and fangs in his mouth. Biography After it was discovered that Kento is a descendant of the Emperor of Helios, Emperor Parumium, Kloppen gets one of his generals, Neshia, to find out more about him. So Neshia sends down a statue of Emperor Parumium for Kento to investigate. After Kento and two of his friends, Jiro and Tanosuke, entered an opened hatch in the statue, it starts to close up to trap them in. Kento manages to escape but his friends get trap within the statue. After the statue tries to kill Kento with it’s sword, it starts to break apart and reveal itself as a Bemborg named Gofun. Kento boards into Atlas and calls forth Beralios. Atlas uses the Hand Slicers to start fighting with Gofun and his saber. However, Kento sees Jiro and Tanosuke are trapped inside Gofun’s buckle, so he won’t be able to attack without harming them. When Danji, piloting Gumper, and Beralios arrive, Kento tells to not attack. Gofun then uses his hair to wrap around Atlas and swings the super robot around. Kento gets Atlas to use Shredder Punch to cling to a mountain that he was swung by and waited for the right moment to let go to escape Gofun’s hair. Once freed, Kento gets Beralios to grab the Buckle Capsule from Gofun’s waist and manages to save Jiro and Tanosuke. Once Kento’s friends are safe, Kento combines Atlas, Gumper, and Beralios into Daltanious to fight Gofun in a one-on-one battle. Gofun tries to slice Daltanious with it’s saber, but the super robot uses Sigma Beam to destroy the saber and lays some punches on the Bemborg. Gofun, however, reveals it’s three back tentacles and manages to protect itself from Daltanious’ Ultra-Electromagnetic Eraser and destroy the Trans-Shield. Gofun then shoots flames from it’s hair at Daltanious, but the super robot uses Gyro Spinner to deflect the attack. Gofun then shoots it’s Eye Lasers to stop Daltanious from deflecting the flames and sets the super robot on fire. Despite the intense heat within the cockpit, Kento uses Daltanious’ Double Knuckle to punch Gofun and wraps the Bemborg with a form of webbing from the flying fists. With the Bemborg trapped, Kento summons Daltanious’ Flame Sword and uses Flame Sword Cross Cut to slice Gofun into four halves, destroying it. Powers/Abilities Statue Disguise: Gofun can disguise itself as a giant statue of Emperor Parumium. Cutlass: Gofun’s main weapon is a giant red cutlass. Buckle Capsule: Gofun can hold people in the capsule in his buckle and hold them hostage. Hair Tentacles: Gofun can use his long hair to wrap around his opponent to trap them. His hair is strong enough to withstand missiles and to hold up his trapped opponent. Levitation: Gofun is able to levitate in the air. Back Tentacles: Gofun can pull three green tentacles from his back. The tentacles can withstand attacks and can wrap around each other for a strong punch. Flaming Hair: Gofun can shoot flames from his long hair. Eye Beams: Gofun can shoot yellow laser beams from it’s eyes. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Warrior Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju